Blood is thicker than Water, Are you sure?
by demondaughters
Summary: Harry and Ginny visit Godric’s Hollow graveyard only to find someone is already there. All Jessica wanted to do was visit her parents’ graves once in her life and never come back.Full Summery  all critics are welcome. Rated for mild swearing.
1. Meeting at the Gravesite

Summery: Harry and Ginny visit Godric's Hollow graveyard only to find someone is already there. All Jessica wanted to do was visit her parents' graves once in her life and never come back. She did not want to her brother coming out of no where demanding who she was. Watch as these two siblings, separated as infants for their own protection, figure out each other and their counter's lives and try to be something close to the family they never had.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else recognizable.

**Chapter One: A meeting at the Gravesite**

A crack rang through Godric's Hollow as two people apparated at the edge of town. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley walked calmly into town as children ran around ringing doorbells and collecting candy. Harry held in one hand a bouquet of white roses, while holding his fiancée's hand in the other. It was Halloween night exactly eighteen years since the murder of Harry's parents and the beginning of the tale of The Boy Who Lived. They calmly passed by the statue of Potters, pausing only briefly as Harry looked up into his parents faces liked he did on the night of that disastrous Christmas Eve. Ginny smiled at baby Harry and they continued to walk up to the graveyard. They opened the entrance gate and walked past the small church. Harry stopped in surprise as they saw a young woman clearly standing over the graves of Harry's parents.

The woman's back was turned to them facing the grave markers. Her long curly auburn hair was pulled the side of her face and over her shoulder. "Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked tugging on his sleeve.

"Hang on Ginny." He said pulling out his invisibility cloak. Out of habit from the war he continued to carry it with him at all times. He beckoned Ginny under it and they made there way over to the woman carefully avoiding any gravestones that stood in the way. When they finally got close enough they could hear the woman talking. There was now no doubt that she was standing at the Potters' grave.

"Truly I have no idea why I'm here. Why after eighteen and a half years of not knowing you I would randomly come to your graves. I know that you were dead for the majority of that time but still. I'm not going to lie. I have never wanted to come and visit your graves before, never." The woman sighed regretfully. "And don't even bother getting your hopes up 'cause this is the first and only time I'm doing this. So I might as well tell you that even though I never spent any time with you even as an infant and I had to grow up in an orphanage from the age of three I'm grateful that you sent me to my grandparents in America. I grew up as a muggle went to a regular elementary school, until I went to an all witches school to study magic. But backing up.

As I grew up in the orphanage I met my best friend in the entire world. Her name is Sparks; well technically that's not her real name, it's Serena. Anyway as it turned out she was a witch too and in our first year at Orenda Academy, which is an all girls' school near Salt Lake City Utah, we met Magma, who's real names Maria. We had some type of connection but neither of us knew what it was; we were just drawn to each other. It wasn't until we met Lee and Tei. They're somewhat of the leaders of this group of guardians. Hey, you should be proud not only is your son the one who defeated the overlord of the century, but also I'm a water witch. Even though you probably have no idea what that means. Basically I can control water of all kinds, whether it's rain, swimming pools, or entire oceans! So getting back to my friends, that was our connection. Sparks was the witch of thunder and lightning, while Mags hailed over fire and ashes.

While we were in school we learned of Magma's past how she's been ganged up in the cities of California for years, thankfully not any more. And well, you might not like this but we quit going to Orendas after two years and went back to regular middle school. What can I say we liked it better than studying magic the rest of our lives don't worry though! We took classes during the summer for magic and regular school took place during the school year. I graduated High School with flying colors and went to an art university before studying abroad here with Sparks. Magma, regretfully, stayed back in California U stating that she wouldn't be caught dead living in the freezing cold of Great Britain." The woman laughed, before sighing again. Harry was getting more and more curious about this woman who seemed to know his parents and Ginny, sensing the importance of this waited patiently.

"That pretty much covers my school life. During the time when the second war was blowing Sparks, Magma, and I joined up with the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore seemed really hesitant about letting three teenage girls join the order. I have no idea what Lee did to persuade him, all I know is that no other guardian would take the job. Sparks was in the most dangerous position out of the three of us. Everyone in her family were major Death Eaters and she spied on them mostly before getting caught and almost killed. She never was on good terms with her parents, and I know that I told you she was from an orphanage but apparently Lee took her from her home bringing her to America so that all the guardians were in one country. You know Sparks and I were the only guardians born outside of the Americas. She thanks god and Lee that she never grew up with her parents or she might have ended up just like them.

After the war though Sparks and her family got closer wrongs forgiven forgiveness all coming from her of course. She bluntly refused to have a career in the wizarding world, something about not wanting to live in a world where it's still like the Middle Ages. She is now studying as a program designer, while I'm majoring in art but I already told you that. So over all the war was okay casualties were expected, but it still could've been worse. I've always thought that a muggle war was a hell of a lot worse than wizards, and I still do. The final battle was at Hogwarts but I'm sure Harry has already told you all about that. I'm still trying to get it out of Anna how he survived all that, she's the witch of the afterlife you might actually know her.

And so we arrive at the subject of Harry. You two probably would have wanted me to tell him years ago. In my defense I only met the kid at the age of fifteen and that was so brief I doubt he remembers it. Other wise I have no excuse, I could have told him then or during the after math of Hogwarts but I don't think that was a good time after so many people died fighting. None of the guardians died though way too good at deflecting the curses with their personal magic. Haley, the witch of ice, came close though. What a seven-year old girl was doing in the midst of fighting I have no idea. She froze an entire corridor though along with a dozen Death Eaters."

Ginny tugged Harry's sleeve and he knew she was thinking about the frozen corridor after the battle. Harry had always thought it was a freezing charm. The woman looked like she was almost done with her story so they continued to wait invisible.

"So back to Harry then I'm gonna get going. I don't think I'll ever tell him about me. Dumbledore knew, Sirius knew, Remus knew, I'm pretty sure McGonagall knows but I don't think I want Harry to know. He can live the rest of his life peacefully, gods know he deserves it, and I'll go back to my own life. Hey what he doesn't know can't effect him."

The woman looked down at her watch checking the time. "So, I guess that's it. My life in a nutshell I'm sorry that we never really knew each other and that I've never really thought much about you guys at all but that's life." She stood up to leave. "I'm gonna leave Harry at peace and not tell him anything."

At this Harry took the cloak off him and Ginny to ask, "Tell me, what?

A/N: Hi! I've had this idea in my head for very long time now and since the seventh book came out I've decided to write about it. All of the guardians as well as Orenda Academy are of my own creations. Feel free to comment whether you liked it or that it's sucked. I welcome any critics to my writings so feel free to tell me that it was the worst thing you've ever read (though I hope it wasn't). It's a cliffhanger ending to the chapter but live with it until I can write up the next chapter, which should be soon seeing as I have all the free time on my hands I could ever want.


	2. Meet your Counter Part

_At this Harry took the cloak off him and Ginny to ask, "Tell me, what?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only books written by the goddess JK Rowling.

**Chapter Two: Meet Your Counter Part**

"What the hell?!" The woman jumped back surprised and unconsciously took a fighting stance. "How did…" She eyed the cloak now in Ginny's arm with narrow hazel eyes and relaxed by a fraction. "Oh, of course. I should have thought of that, damn." She allowed her arms to drop to her sides, suspicion not leaving her body for a second.

"Who exactly are you and what do you not want to tell me?" Harry asked his hand on his wand. To his surprise she laughed.

"If I told you that what would be the point of not telling you?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Keep up. Why would I tell you anything when I just said I wouldn't tell you anything? Follow me that time?" Her voice laced with harsh sarcasm. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at her, but before he could say anything she smirked. "What is a stick going to do?"

"I could hex you." He said standing in front of Ginny not trusting this woman for one instant.

Her face softened when she saw the mistrust and determination in his eyes. "Look, I'm not a enemy but obviously words won't be enough. Just another reason that war sucks, huh? Can't trust anyone even when it's finally truly over it's still hard to go back to ways of peace, but seeing as we haven't had it for practically a century I guess that's okay."

"Well some of Voldemort's followers could still be lurking around." Harry remarked defensively.

"I doubt it. Practically all of Europe has been filtering out rouge Death Eaters and others still under the influence of the Imperious Curse. Besides, if I was a follower wouldn't I have already attacked you? And why would I be here of all places where Voldemort met his first downfall and looking at the graves of two of the people who helped with that first downfall?" She asked waving a hand vaguely at Lily and James Potter's grave. "Another thought, I'm still talking to the one person who not only brought about his first downfall but also his second and last. Even though I'm not exactly sure why I'm still here"

"So, who are you anyway?" Harry asked lowering his wand.

"I'm not going to tell you." She said walking away.

"Stay where you are!" Ginny called out pulling out her own wand.

"What are you, a cop? Or did you just come from some crime TV land?" She asked sarcastically eyeing the wands in their hands. "And how is this fair? Two armed against one?" She put her arms out and lifted them quickly. Following her motions the moisture from the ground shot up and attacked their wands. Once the water had successfully disarmed Harry and Ginny it floated behind the woman carrying the wands in a bubble.

They stared astounded. "Now you can get your wands once I'm gone."

"Wait," Ginny said. "Shouldn't Harry have a right to know who you are and why you were standing over his parents' grave?"

"You can keep whatever information you didn't want to tell me to yourself. I only want to know the relation between you and my parents, and your name." Harry offered.

The woman looked at Ginny eyeing her with sadness. "You're Ginny Weasley, right?" Ginny nodded surprised. The woman looked skyward. "Why did you have to say Harry had a right to know? Don't answer that it was a rhetorical question." She sighed this time looking at Harry. "The only reason I don't want to tell you who I am is because that is the information I wanted to keep from you."

"Why-" Harry started but she cut him off.

"I know that you never really knew your parents and it would probably interest you to find someone who you thought knew them, that's the reason you're pushing for my name and relation to your parents right?"

Harry looked thoughtful as though he was contemplating his answer. "Yes I suppose that's true."

"Well I don't know your parents any more than you do. In fact you probably know more than I do because I never cared to bother finding information about them." She looked at him again. "Knowing that, do you still want to know who I am?"

He nodded. "Yes, and why you were here today at their grave."

"Are you sure you won't regret it?" She asked truthfully. Ginny took Harry's hand as he nodded.

"Alright." She still looked extremely hesitant. "To my friends I'm known as Aqua but my name is Jessica Lillian Potter." Harry and Ginny looked shocked and that's wasn't even doing their expressions justice. "By all accounts I'm your sister." This information doubled the look of surprise, alarm, awe, and bewilderment on the couple's faces.

When Harry regained his ability to speak he asked her, "How?"

She sighed again clearly this day was just getting worse every minute of it. "When Dumbledore told your parents about the prophecy he also suggested that we be separated for our own safety. Our grandparents on our father's side lived in the U.S., United States, and I was sent to live with them for a bit while you stayed with your parents. After the incident on Halloween Dumbledore sent you to live with your aunt and uncle instead of our grandparents and your probably wondering why. You wouldn't have had the protection that your mother gave you if you went to live with your father's parents. Also Dumbledore didn't want you to leave the country. He preferred to be able to keep an eye on you. I also think he still wanted us separated, not that he ever admitted to that.

As an infant I never even relized the absence of my parents and when I finally did I was almost three. Shortly after that our grandparents died and I was sent to an orphanage. The next time I was in England was four years ago working for the Order. I actually saw you once in Grimauld Place during the summer."

"How old are you to have been working for the Order four years ago?" Ginny asked.

"I'm the same age as Harry, nineteen. Sparks, Magma, and I were the _only_ underage witches working for the Order." She paused for a bit thinking about what she said. "That's about it. Any other questions or can I go now?"

"Just wait for a minute, alright." Harry said exasperated. "I've just found out I have a sister who's lived halfway around the world my whole life and who's my own age so I guess that would make you my twin?"

Jessica nodded. "Technically I've lived 'cross an ocean and a country. Seeing as I grew up on the edge of the Pacific Ocean."

"So if your long lost siblings don't you think you tow should get together some time and learn about each other." Ginny said calmly.

"And this is coming from the girl with a bunch of siblings." Jessica mumbled under her breath. Clearly this was not her day.

"Ginny has a good idea, why don't we? I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me." Harry said oblivious to his newly found sister's discomfort.

"What do I do to get myself into these messes?" Jessica mumbled skyward. "I wouldn't say we don't know anything about each other." She said in a normal tone looking back at Harry. "I'm sure you were under that cloak listening to that big spiel not ten minutes ago. And I know some information about you from various resources, how Ginny is your fiancée for one thing."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked curious.

"One you're wearing an engagement ring and two your mother Mrs. Weasley is one of my so called resources."

"So, Mrs. Weasley knew about you?" Harry asked stunned.

"Practically everyone in the Order knew. Dumbledore and your godfather included."

"And not once did they tell me?!"

"Hey don't yell at me yell at them." She snapped defensively.

"I can't they're dead."

"Well no duh! Talk to Dumbledore's portrait if you want or talk to your future mother in-law." She suggested. "Look I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you around." She turned and walked away. As she did their wands fell to the ground. Ginny looked from Harry to Jessica in amazement. She quickly grabbed her wand and made a piece of parchment appear.

"Jessica wait!" Ginny shouted to the retreating woman. Jessica paused as Ginny ran up to her and gave her the parchment after tapping her wand to it. "This is the address to our flat alright? Come by or just send an owl."

Jessica looked at her funny before smiling and shaking her head. "Okay." Then she left.

Ginny walked back to Harry to find him placing the bouquet of white roses onto the grave of Lily and James Potter.

"She seems like a nice person." Ginny said taking hold of Harry's hand again.

Harry could only shake his head. "I don't know anything about her though. You've grown up with six siblings, I grew up as on only child and living with my cousin was no sibling relationship. I don't think I'll know how to act as a brother."

"What about Ron and Hermione, aren't they like a brother and sister to you?"

"They're my best friends."

"Well that's how to work everything out. Like meeting a new friend, it will be easier to see her as a friend first then work on seeing her as a sister."

Harry looked over to the spot where Jessica had vanished into the distance. "Do you really think she'll come?"

"I'm sure of it." Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's hair before moving to her lips.

A/N: Okay well I hoped you liked this chapter, if you did that's great! If you didn't well then oh well, tell me what's wrong with it. I welcome any advice, critics, or praise. Jessica is of my own creation, as far as I know Harry does not have any siblings and his grandparents did not live in America. I tried to portray Jessica as growing up with a different cultural background than anyone from England and well as being a wizard. Hence she doesn't often use her wand due to her own natural power. And I wasn't making any reference to the actual channel TV Land (note above that land in lowercase). Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Meeting of Friends

"_Jessica wait!" Ginny shouted. "This is the address to our flat alright? Come by or just send an owl."_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Lily and James Potter, or Ginny Weasley.

**Chapter Three: Meeting of Friends**

Jessica opened the door to a small lakeside cabin. She sighed when she walked in tripping over a camera bag in the middle of the hallway. "Jeez," and kicked it ungracefully to the side.

"Hey! There is still a camera in there, and an expensive one at that!" Someone called from the kitchen. Another young women Jessica's age stood at the hallway entrance to the kitchen, mischief playing in her ghost blue eyes. Her pale blond hair was kept out of her face by a gold headband. The darker blond highlights ran through the long hair expertly, contrasting to the medium tan of the girl's skin. "That cost me two months of working at that horrible diner and other various restaurants."

"Then why is it in the middle of the hallway?" Jessica asked following the girl into the kitchen. "Honestly Sparks, take better care of your things." She said exasperated.

"We never use the front door anyway, so that hallway is _usually _deserted. What got you in such a mood? Was the grave visit really that bad?" Sparks asked sitting down at the table, Jessica following her example.

"Worse, much worse." Sparks looked shocked at her best friend. Jessica looked up seeing the questioning look on her face continued. "I ran into a certain Potter and Ginny Weasley under that stupid invisibility cloak." Sparks winced for her friend.

"That couldn't have been pretty." She commented.

"It didn't get violent, thankfully. I took their wands before they had a chance to use them. Unfortunately Ginny voiced Harry's rights to know who I was."

"And you gave in from there. Knowing you it's understandable. You beat up half the bullies in the orphanage for picking on kids when they out numbered them. Not telling him would've made you a hypocrite. Something that never sat right with you." Sparks said knowingly. "So he knows all 'bout you now?"

"Most of it. Ginny gave me their address and told me to owl them, seemed to think that we should get to know each other more."

"What you going to do?"

"Personally I'd must rather it remain with this one meeting and never cross paths with him again. I have my life and he has his they've never crossed before now and I would've prefer it staying that way."

"I suggest counseling." Jessica glared at Sparks.

"Not funny, if anything your family is the one in need of counseling." Sparks shrugged.

"That's not happening anytime soon. They're still mad I chose to go to a muggle college and spend my life as a muggle. But on the bright side our communication skills are much better without some psycho ruling over they're lives." Sparks said brightly. "In any case is this 'bout you and your family problems not mine."

"Well one things for sure." Jessica said getting up from the table.

"What's that?"

"I ain't owling them. I swear wizards really need to be introduced to the Internet."

"One of the reasons I choose a muggle life over a wizarding one."

Jessica sighed looking out the kitchen window. The sun had set not to long ago and some color was visible along the horizon. "I'm going for a swim."

"Suit yourself." Sparks said as Jessica climbed the kitchen staircase. "Only she would go swimming in a lake in November." Sparks shook her head getting up. Taking off her sweatshirt she made her way to the dark room near the front door. Before disappearing into the black room she picked up her camera case and the kitchen light shown on her left arm. Wrapped around her arm disappearing into her T-shirt was a serpent-dragon tattoo, the only visible part being it's long, deadly tail.

* * *

Jessica trudged up the path through the woods, watching the lake as she climbed higher and higher. At the top of the path stood a cliff twenty feet above the surface of the water. She braided her hair as she went twisting each strand until she reached the bottom of her auburn hair. Surveying her surrounding at the top of the cliff she saw the lights of the town in the near distance and a lone figure walking up the road to the lake.

Running off the cliff she pulled off a miraculous dive splashing into the water's depths. The water's pull welcomed her home as she kicked deeper and deeper into the lake. Pushing through the weeds and leaves she skimmed the bottom of the lake before kicking up for air. She broke surface with a thump as she hit her head on the underside of the dock.

"Aqua don't you think it might be a good idea to watch where you break?" A male's voice sounded above her. She swam out from under the dock peering at the teenager standing on the dock next to her towel and sneakers.

"Go away, Derek." She groaned pushing herself away from the dock floating on the water. "I'm so not in the mood right now."

"What did you flunk a test or something?" He asked sitting on the edge of the dock.

She splashed him. "You and Sparks both, are annoying as hell."

"And yet you love us anyway." He said flashing a cheeky smile. "Alright come on what's wrong?"

Jessica swam back to the dock and pushed herself up onto the wood. She pulled out the tie from her hair and shook it free of the braid. Her hair returned to its natural curl. She stared at the water for awhile before she said, "I went to visit my parents' grave today. And I met someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"Old boy friend?" He asked expecting to be pushed in the lake. To his surprised she merely shook her head.

"My brother." She whispered so soft that he almost didn't catch it. He looked at her shocked.

"I didn't know you had a brother." She just nodded solemnly. "But if you met your brother after so long wouldn't that be a good thing?" She shook her head and water dropped from her curls. "Why not?"

"He never knew he had a sister and I was hoping to keep things that way. We were separated when we were only six months old, thanks to some stupid war that was going on and a prophecy…"

"Okay you've lost me. Is this something to do with the witch half of you?" She nodded. "Then tell me about it." So they sat at the edge of the dock and she told him the whole story. As she talked the stars burned brighter in the growing darkness, and the moon rose to the middle of the sky. Derek commented at some parts and asked questions at things he didn't understand. Jessica found it so simple to tell her life's story to one of her closest friends, but didn't think that things would be so simple when faced with Harry. She told Derek this and he said, "Well I think that even if you are unsure, scared, and nervous you should go talk to him or bring him here and then just talk with each other. Get to know one another, you don't have to treat him as family right off. Learn to like him as a friend and get comfortable around each other once you do that it'll be easier to treat him as family."

She stared at then smiled. "That's a good idea, I didn't know you had it in you." "Hey!" he started to say but was smothered by a hug.

"Really, thanks Derek." She said getting up and grabbing her towel.

"No problem. You going home?" She nodded.

"Are you?"

"In a bit." She smiled and he turned back to the lake. She shook her head, idiot. The next thing he knew he was shoved in the water. He came back up water dripping from his hair and clothes. As he got back up onto the dock his shoes squished with the lake water.

"That was for the boyfriend comment." She said walking up to him. This time he was on guard, but he didn't need it. She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away. "That's for the advice. Night." She said walking back up the hill to her house.

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I hope you liked it. Just so there is no confusion, Derek is a muggle as well as my own character, and the town near Jessica and Sparks' home is a muggle town. Aqua is Jessica's nickname and Derek, Sparks, and Magma (whom has not yet made an appearance) usually refer her as that. Comments and Criticism are welcome.


	4. Meeting in London

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny, Dumbledore, the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley or anything related.

**Chapter Four: Meeting in London**

On November 9th a letter arrived at Harry and Ginny's flat in London. Unusual for them it arrived in the mailbox. Ginny came in with a confused look on her face, "Harry this just arrived in the mail." She said handing the letter to him.

Harry took it and looked at it. The letter was addressed to him at the flat's address but instead of arriving by owl the postage was present in the corner of the envelope. The name and address was written in electric blue ink. There was no return address in the other corner. "Who do we know that sends things by muggle mail?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. I doubt it's the Dursley's and Hermione would just owl us." He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper not parchment, which they were both so used to. The writing in the letter was written in the same ink as the address. "It's from Jessica." He said somewhat surprised.

"Well what are you waiting for? Read it." Ginny said.

Harry was still surprised that his newly found sister would even write so soon, but he did as his fiancée asked.

_Harry, _

_I've thought things over for the most part and even though I'm still uncertain about this I'll agree with Ginny and a friend of mine for now. You do have a right to get to know me seeing as I've never had the courage to face you before hand. I've known about you practically my whole life and you've only known about my existence for barely a week. I'll meet you in a __**muggle **__London cyber café, meaning that they'll have computers galore. It's right across the street from the Leaky Cauldron entrance, all right? It shouldn't be that hard to find. If you can't find it call my cell (cell phone) 928-379-4824. I can only pray that you know what a cell phone is having grown up with muggles. I'll be there next Monday November 14__th__ from five till eight at night. If you don't show up then I'll assume either you didn't get this letter or you just don't want to meet, either way just so you know I won't be mailing again. Any problems once again call me. That's about it, see you then._

_Jessica_

P.S. Here's you first bit of information for you. I don't live like a wizard, hence the cell phone, and I don't own an owl or any bird of the sorts. I go to a muggle college, live in a muggle town, and obsess (though not as much as my roommate) over technology. Be thankful that this letter was written out and not word-processed. Bye-Bye!

Harry stared at the letter. "She doesn't live like most wizards even though she's a witch?" Ginny asked reading over Harry's shoulder.

"I guess so. Most wizards don't have a clue what a telephone is let alone a cell phone. And wouldn't they meet in Diagon ally, and not a cyber café in London? Strange isn't it? I hope she isn't like the Dursley's."

Ginny giggled, "I doubt that. Didn't you see her outfit at all when we met her in the graveyard?"

Harry stared at her confused "Not really I didn't think it was that important. Why?"

"Well," Ginny said sitting on his lap. "The first thing I noticed was that she wore a tube top in the middle of the fall and there was a striking tattoo on her back. There was another tattoo on her wrist I noticed when she took the parchment. Her ears were pierced as well, multiple times. She doesn't seem like the type of person who would agree with your relatives about anything." She looked up at him and saw concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I faced the darkest wizard of the age, you would think I wouldn't be afraid of anything." Harry laughed. "But this is nerve racking."

Ginny smiled, "I don't expect you not to be afraid."

* * *

Jessica sat in an art museum researching for a paper she had to write for her professor. She wasn't concentrating much on the material and kept glancing at her watch every few minutes. Her class let out at three and she's been sitting in the London museum since then. Frustrated with herself she closed up her notebook and left.

'Why, why did I let Derek and Sparks talk me into this?' she thought.

_Cause they're your friends and they can see the situation much clearer than you can at the moment. Admit it if Sparks didn't push you to write that letter you wouldn't even be meeting him later. _

'So what is it a crime to want to keep things to yourself?'

_It's not fair to Harry. You know enough about him from Mrs. Weasley and others but he knows nothing, nada, zilch. _

'I'd rather this being the only meeting.'

_And that comes from the girl who's boggert was her own name._

'I like the name Aqua better anyway.'

Jessica shook her head to stop from arguing with herself. It was pointless. She checked her watch one more time showing quarter of five. She walked the rest of the way to the café. She slipped her laptop out of her bag and started her paper with what notes she was able to gather getting more information from the Internet when needed. At five thirty a man with very messy black hair came into the café. Jessica sighed and waved him over.

Harry took a seat and watched her put away her computer. "Is there a reason your staring? Or is it really that fascinating when a person puts away a computer?" Jessica asked.

"I've never seen a witch with a computer, so it's different. And weren't you raised by our wizard grandparents?" Harry asked.

"And so begins the interrogation." Jessica said laced with sarcasm. "They died when I was three. And I grew up in a muggle orphanage from there. Weren't you paying the slightest attention to what I was saying in the graveyard, or was that cloak covering your hearing as well?" Harry looked taken aback and Jessica laughed. "Get used to my sarcasm. It's very common around America."

"The United States?" Jessica nodded. "Where exactly-?"

"California suburbs. Actually we, our grandparents and I, lived in Arizona but then we moved the suburbs near LA After they died I went to an orphanage in the city and went to elementary and part of middle school near there."

"You went to school at Orenda Academy?"

"Yeah, it's somewhat like Beuxbatens, prissy and extremely boring, but when you through Americans in with that the result isn't exactly what they hoped for. I dropped out after two years though along with my two friends Sparks and Magma." Harry looked surprised. "Chill. We took summer classes and got the gist of most of it. We went to a regular high school during the school year and managed jobs during the school year. Things went much more to our liking that way. Sparks and I stayed with Magma and her folks during the year since we didn't want to stay at the orphanage any longer. They were very nice about it even went as far as offering to adopt us. We said no of course. Sparks always hoped her family would get some sense knocked into them eventually, and I didn't want to be tied like that."

"You didn't want to be tied by a family."

"No," Harry scowled. "Don't give me that. Maybe you would have liked a real family to grow up with instead of the Dursley's but I prefer to roam free. I guess you could say that I felt afraid of families they just seemed to suffocate me a lot of the time. Mr. and Mrs. Dera were the closest things I had to parents since our grandparents died and Sparks, Magma, and Derek are my family now."

"Who are they exactly?"

"Well Derek lives in the village near where I live, he's a muggle by the way, and even though I've only known him a few years I feel like I've known him forever. Sparks I met at the orphanage when I got there. We weren't so much as alike, but more that we were so different from everyone else that we became fast friends. Magma we met when we got to Orenda. Once again it was the fact the three of us were so different from the other students that brought us together under one banner." She tucked a piece of loose copper hair behind her ear and Harry notice the silver dolphin dangling from her ear and three other earrings all different shades of blue. As well as the unusual tattoo on her right wrist Ginny had told him about.

"What does that represent?" He asked pointing to the tattoo.

Jessica looked where he was pointing and smirked. "I thought you wanted to know 'bout me not my tattoos." She said laughing. He was about to remark but she cut him off again. "But I guess it has some what of a reasoning with me. This," she said showing her right wrist. "Is the banner we came under. We made this symbol in junior high and tattooed it magically. In the center is a golden lighting bolt similar to your scar. Around it is a blue raindrop and around that is a crimson flame. Sparks, Aqua, Magma."

"Why do you call each other by those names?" Harry asked curious.

Jessica looked at him odd. "Well we aren't like normal witches are we?"

"I don't know, aren't you?"

Jessica shook her head gently, "Nope. I'm a water witch." She said waving her hand in her direction. "Remember that trick I pulled in the graveyard?" Harry nodded. "Well, what I did there was take the water within the earth and made it rise into the air. Shaping the water and solidifying it a bit I was able to take your wands. It's a simple trick not anything like making tsunamis or tidal waves. Those take a lot of energy and time to get right.

As for the other two, Sparks is a witch of thunder and lightning so she'll usually spend a lot of time outside in a thunderstorm. Also she's an electronic eccentric it caused a bit of problems with her family who are like totally in to the pure blood crap. Magma on the other hand is muggle born and a fire and ashes witch. She used to be part of a LA gang until she got accepted to Orenda and met us. According to her she was really coveted for her ability to control fire, she doesn't talk about it much." She paused and waited for more questions.

"What do you do now that you are out of school?"

"I'm a student at the nearby art university. I was writing a paper for a class of mine before you got here. Sparks goes to the same school but she majors in photography and program design while I do drawing and painting. We haven't been going very long seeing as we just graduated last year. We actually finished our schooling in England, near where Sparks and I live now."

"So your other friend isn't around any more?"

"Nope Mags moved back to Cali after graduation she prefers a place where winter is almost unheard of. Sparks doesn't mind it so much but still complains about the cold."

"You don't seem bothered by it." Harry said nodding to her T-shirt.

Jessica laughed. "On the contrary. I much rather prefer warm weather to cold, but London has a lot of mist and fog. I wear short sleeves to feel the water molecules against my bare skin. Even Sparks will shed her sweatshirt in a thunderstorm. The only thing we both hate is snow."

"But isn't snow water just frozen a bit?"

"Hey, I'm not a snow witch that's Haley's job."

"You mentioned her in the graveyard. Something about her in the final battle."

"Yep, if you recall the frozen corridor. She's the one who did that piece of art, anyone who came ten feet toward the center of that arctic, trying to reach her was immediately frozen. Magma had to get her out of there being as she's the only one who can reach Haley when she's like that." Jessica paused looking troubled. "Thing is she shouldn't have been in that battle to begin with. She was only seven. Mammalia got into so much trouble with Lee cause she brought Haley."

"Who are all of these people?" Harry asked frustrated with all of the extra characters.

Jessica looked at him with an observing eye. "I'll trust you with a little information on that subject but that's it. Only basics nothing more." Harry nodded a little tempered. "Alright then. We're, Magma, Sparks, and myself included, are the guardian spirits. Water witch, thunder witch, fire witch, snow witch, and there's more. Mammalia is the witch of animals. We have to witches of plants one of regular flowers and such and another that controls ivy and vines. There is a witch who controls all things electronical, and another that controls metal, an earth witch, the witches of sun and moon, an air witch, and even a witch of the after life. Not to be sexist or anything but all of the guardians are girls. Don't ask me why I have no idea. That's the way it's always been, just as most of the guardians have been born in the Americas."

"But we were born here in England."

"Yeah I know. So was Sparks, weird ain't it? By the time I was old enough to come into my powers I was already living in the US, but Lee took Sparks from her family when she was two. Sparks thanks whatever gods there are that Lee did that, other wise she might have wound up just like them growing up with that pureblood crap. She visited them for a few days every couple of months growing up." She muttered under her breath something Harry couldn't decipher.

"What?"

Jessica looked up suddenly as if she just noticed him, but then smiled. "Oh nothing. Not my story to tell. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, how is it that you were in the Order underage?"

Jessica shrugged, "Dumbledore asked a favor of Lee to have the guardians join the Order. And here is exactly what she told him, 'We don't interfere with the workings or wars of others. That is completely against the rules. WE KEEP OUT OF IT!' but then she went right around and said that Sparks, Magma, and I could do it seeing as we were underage and not fully into our powers yet, which was a downright lie by the way. Our ability to control our powers was second only to Lee, Tei, and Warp. Lee also added the little fact that we never really gave into rules to begin with so it was all right. I don't know what else she told him to allow underage witches in the Order.

Eventually though every guardian rose up against Voldemort. That was around the time when Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and you went hunting for Horcruxes."

"How do you know about the horcruxes?"

"Ana told us. She's the witch of the afterlife." Jessica said answering the question on his face.

"The afterlife?"

"You really don't want to know." Jessica said plainly. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Jessica said, "So is that it?"

"Yeah I guess. Between what you've said here and what I heard in the graveyard I can understand what your life was but I really don't know what your like."

Jessica smiled knowingly staring into her cup stirring lightly. "Same here. I know the small gist of your life but I don't know you personally. My only question is what are the Dursley's like? After all they're part of my _family_, too."

Harry looked surprised but quickly said, "Growing up I slept in the broom cupboard and got Dudley's old clothes. My birthday was forgotten for the most part. And after I found out I was a wizard, well they locked me in my room for the first summer in between first and second years, but afterwards mostly ignored me. Dudley and I settled most of our differences before we went into hiding I get a few letters from him, around Christmas and such."

"Did you invite him to the wedding?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny wanted to invite you by the way. She even wanted to ask you to be a bridesmaid." Jessica stared at him dumbstruck. Then shook her head vigorously.

"No way. Tell her that the offer's appreciated but declined. I'm not a dress person. I'll think about the going to the wedding, though." Jessica said.

Harry laughed and Jessica smiled the ice melting somewhat between them. "The wedding is on May 18th. Just so you know."

She nodded unsure. She checked her watch for the hundredth time that day. "I've got to go. I still have that paper to write." She stood up and held out her hand. "I've got to admit this was nice. Maybe we'll do it again sometime." She added hesitantly.

Harry shook her hand but before he could say anything she was gone. "Why is it that every time I want to talk to her she disappears?" He asked himself before leaving himself. 'Good thing for tracking charms.' He thought. 'I'll give her a bit of time before I follow her.' He went to Diagon Ally to pick up a few things Ginny asked for before returning home.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry I took a while to put this up, I've been gone on vacation. No Internet it sucks. I hoped this chapter met up with the others. Just to clear this up Lee is my own character not anything related to Lee Jordan (who is all Rowlings) also incase anyone was confused Lee is a girl. Another thing everything above that doesn't seem familiar is of my own creation. As always Comments and Criticism are welcome. Sorry for the wait.


	5. Meeting At Willow's Lake

Disclaimer: I own everything…except, unfortunately, Harry Potter, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, the Burrow, Marvolo Gaunt and his family, Little Hamilton, and I think that's it. Everyone and everything else is of my own creation!

**Chapter Five: Meeting at Willow's Lake**

December 20, 1999 it was pouring and Harry was busy trying to locate Jessica in this desolate storm. At his future mother in-law and wife's insistence, at the point of a wand no less, he had to find and invite Jessica to a Christmas party at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley even said pointedly that Serena and Maria were invited as well. _Whoever they were._ Harry thought trying to focus on his destination point. He had cast a tracking spell on her bag the one time they met in London. It was an interesting trick he had learned from Hermione, who read it from a book of course.

Harry spun on the spot focusing on a place that he had never been to before. With the feeling of being sucked into a vacuum he landed none to gracefully on a forest floor. Brushing himself off he cursed himself for landing so far away. Now he was in the middle of a forest having no idea what direction to go in. The 'Point Me' Spell would do little more than show him the direction north. It was then that he heard the splashing of water. Following the sound he cam across a small river that fed into a nearby lake surrounded by willows. Up on the hill stood a small two-floor cabin it's back windows illuminated in the storm.

Making his way up the hill he noticed a woman arguing with someone at the door before she stomped away red in the face. He made sure to stand out of sight until the woman had clamored back into her car and drove all the way down to the bottom of the long hill and into the small village near it's base. Harry then turned to the cabin. Mrs. Weasley had told him Jessica had lived a little out of the town Willow's Lake, but this place reminded him of where Marvolo Gaunt and his children lived outside of Little Hamilton (a/n: right?). Harry shuddered and continued back up the dirt path to the house from the lake.

Slowing down as he neared the house he saw that none of the front lights had been turned on in the storm and one of the room's windows had been covered up completely. He rapped on the door and he heard movements from inside the house as well as a phone ringing. Muffled voices could be heard right before the door swung open. Harry was greeted by a petite blond haired girl of whom looked very aggravated at the moment.

* * *

"Stupid rain." Sparks looked greatly shocked at the words coming out of her friend's mouth.

"Aqua," She said cautiously. "You and I both love the rain, especially a storm like this."

"I know that Sparks," Jessica said looking away from the kitchen window. "But Magma doesn't."

"So?"

"So, she's coming over today, remember? We're supposed to pick her up at five. She hates the rain with a passion met only by your old hatred of your family."

"Oh, I forgot she was coming over. It's Long Night in a few days isn't it?"

"Two. The solstice is on the 22nd and Magma is staying until after New Years."

"Do you think -" She was inturupted by a loud banging on the front door.

"Uh what now?" Jessica stood up and wove through the overly crowded hallway. Opening the door she was welcomed with the sight of a very angry Mrs. Pennant. "Why hello Mrs. Pennant, pleasant day isn't it?" She said cheerfully. "To what do I owe _this_ visit?"

"You and your disgraceful friend have seen the last of this town! Fireworks Miss Reane! Fireworks! I've had it up to here with your hooliganism!" She shouted. _Is that even a word?_ Jessica thought. "The authorities will here about this and I will see to it personally that you and your friends are never near this town again!"

"Mrs. Pennant, is making a fool of your self entirely necessary?" Jessica inquired only to have the inquiree's face go past boiling point. "We, Sparks and I, have not anything to do with Fireworks unless of course it is on a holiday or special occasion. Most certainly not on a normal day in the middle of a thunderstorm."

"I HEARD BANGS!"

"How? I wouldn't be able to here anything of the roar of the thunder."

"SO YOU ADMIT TO IT!"

"No," Jessica said slowly and clearly. "I was only curious to how you heard anything over the storm. Are you sure it wasn't the clashing of the thunder and lightning? If it was I put full blame on Sparks."

"Hey!"

"I will not be made a fool of Miss Reane!"

"Then I bid you farewell from this house where that is exactly what will happen." Jessica said shutting the door in her face.

"Well that was interesting." Sparks said as Jessica reentered the kitchen.

"For you." Sparks nodded happily. And then the door rapped again. "Damn won't that woman ever give up?" Jessica moved to the door again when the phone rang. "You get the phone, I'll get the door." Sparks said and without another word she was down the hall tripping over her own camera case. "We really have to clean up in here."

Opening the door she said angrily, "Look-"

* * *

"Look -" She started but upon seeing it wasn't who she thought she stopped. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought- but obviously your not. She's crazy trying to evict us again- I didn't even know you could do that…" She would have dragged on but she once again noticed Harry standing in the rain. "Oh. Sorry, can I help you?"

Harry stared at the strange girl before saying unsure, "Uh, I was wondering if this was where Jessica Potter lived." The girl stared at him through confused light blue eyes. "I guess this is the wrong house.."

"Oh! You mean Aqua!" The girl laughed. "Sorry I'm here laughing and you're standing out in the rain. Come in." Harry stepped over the threshold glad to be out of the rain but still unsure about the house he'd stepped into. "You must be Harry, huh? My name's Serena but most people just call me Sparks. Yes Jessica lives here she's actually on the phone right now." She said as Harry narrowly avoided tripping over a bag strewn in the middle of the hallway. Coming into the kitchen she sung, "Aqua, guess who decided to drop by!"

Jessica 'Aqua' stood in the kitchen the telephone held arms length from her ear. Muffled shouts rang from the receiver and Harry was instantly reminded of the time that Ron had tried to call him over the summer of Third Year. "Look Mags calm down. I swear this storm has nothing to do with me and Sparks."

So Maggie's not happy 'bout the weather?" Serena inquired with a knowing smile.

"Mags Sparks just called you Maggie." Jessica said to her friend on the other side of the phone then handed it to Serena. Noticing Harry she smiled slightly. Over Serena's pleas of "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry…" She motioned Harry further into the kitchen. "Hello Harry."

"Does this always happen?" He asked looking at Serena now talking to Magma calmly.

"Every time there's a storm." She said smiling. The lights began to flicker heavily now before they were thrown into darkness.

"Uh oh. The line's dead."

"Great just what we need. Sparks if you'd be so kind." Jessica said and Serena moved over to the light switch flicking it a few times the lights popped back on. "Thank you." Harry looked from one girl to the other. "Harry I'd like you to meet one of my best friends Serena 'Sparks', the guardian witch of thunder and lightning with a bit of power of electricity as well."

"So he knows about the guardians?" Serena asked abandoning the now useless phone and sat at the table with them. Jessica nodded solemnly. "Oh stop being so mournful Aqua. Just so you know Harry not all the guardians are as serious as her." She said jabbing her thumb at her friend. "Only most of them!" She added cheerfully as an after thought.

"You being one of them." Jessica added. "Your only hyper because of the storm. She isn't always crazy like this. So what did you want Harry, and how the hell did you find this place."

"Mostly Mrs. Weasley. She told me where you lived and gave me reason to find you guys."

"Me included?" Serena asked cocking her head.

Harry nodded. "She wanted to extend and invitation to you two and your friend Maria for a Christmas party at the Burrow."

The two girls looked at him strangely before Jessica questioned, "The 24th or 25th?"

"Christmas Day around noon."

"Sounds like fun!" Serena said.

"She's hyper, ignore her." Jessica said. Sparks stuck her tongue out at Jessica before grabbing a Hershey's kiss from the candy jar in the middle of the table. "Chocolate doesn't help. Anyway, weren't you going to spend the day with your _family_?"

"On the 24th though." Serena said though she wasn't looking forward to the visit.

Jessica sighed, "I can't say anything for Magma, but we'll go." Jessica said smiling.

Harry let out a sigh of relief he didn't want to imagine going back home to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley saying that they wouldn't come. Jessica laughed as though she knew what he was thinking about.

Doors rapped again, this time coming from the back door. "Not again." Jessica moaned.

"Think Mrs. Pennant kept her promise?" Serena asked looking toward the door.

Without warning the door swung open to reveal a soaked dirty-blond haired boy in a red jacket cell phone in hand. "Aqua get this crazy girl off my cell phone!" The boy shouted handing the phone to Jessica as though it was a deadly snake.

"Hello? Yes Magma this is Aqua. The line got cut off, blame the storm. (Pause) No not me and Sparks!" Jessica yelled over the line.

"So I take it Magma wasn't to happy about being cut off of her ranting huh?" Serena said with amusement.

"Oh you think it's funny? Try picking up your cell and having someone yelling your ear off." The boy said annoyed.

"Yes I find that very funny cause it wasn't happening to me for once." She said smiling.

"Sick amusement." Came the bitter reply

"Trust me, I've seen worse." Serena said darkly. Harry nodded in agreement.

The boy having just noticed Harry looked surprised. "Sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said holding his hand out.

"Derek Weller." Derek replied taking it. "I suppose you're Aqua's brother." Harry nodded. "Great now I only have one more to meet." Derek said staring pointedly at Serena.

She caught the glance. "And I hope you never meet him Derek. He doesn't take kindly to non-magic people." She said sweetly, but you could detect the bitterness in her voice.

"Okay we'll be there in half, 'kay?" Jessica said to the phone. "Goodbye Magma." She shut the phone and tossed it back to Derek. "Remind me to set up anger management classes for that girl."

Derek raised his phone in goodbye. "See you on Long night, don't be late!" He called mischief in his eyes.

"That's you!" Jessica called out and shut the door.

"Long Night?"

"The Winter Solstice a long standing tradition in Willow's Lake. Every Solstice there'd be a celebration picnic in town. It's a fun little get together you know?" Harry nodded. "Anyway it's on the 22nd this year and Magma's coming up from Cali for the remainder of the holiday. Hence the entertaining phone calls." The doorbell rang this time. "Ugh I can't take anymore unexpected visits today." Jessica said smacking her head on the table.

"I'll get it." Serena volunteered.

"You'd better get going Harry. Sparks and I have to leave to pick Mags up at the airport anyway."

Harry moved to go when Sparks' voice rang through the house. "Jessica! Officer Landon is here!"

"Great. The back door than Harry. I'll see you on Christmas then!"

She shut the door behind him as he walked away from the house. Harry went into the forest and after thinking a great deal he cast a small silencing charm around him to save Jessica some more trouble, before he disapperated.

A/N: Hello again. This is the fifth chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as once again Magma has yet to make an actual appearance (I should probably do something about that). This was mostly me just wanting Harry to get a view of the normal life of his long lost sister, of which isn't very normal. I was stuck for awhile trying to think of where this was going. For those of you who like a lot of action and drama, sorry it's been a bit boring. I haven't decided where this is going yet. For those of you who are confused with the trios nicknames: Jessica Potter Aqua; Serena ? Sparks; Maria Dera Magma. Serena is from a not nice family of whom we all know and maybe not so much love. See if you can guess it, though I probably won't tell in this story, she may get her own little one shot. As always comments and critics are welcome.


End file.
